Ferrum
by Uniasus
Summary: Cybertronians didn't have DNRs. (Follows the same vein as Zirconium, just with Will and Ironhide.)
1. Sentences

Ferrum

_By Uniasus_

* * *

1) Ironhide had the big guns, he had the endurance, but Sarah was the strongest.

2) It would take time, but he'd get used to the Cybertronians eventually.

3) He was very happy Sarah insisted on water based paint.

4) Shooting rangers were a god-send.

5) Combat lit a passionate fire under his skin; Ironhide provided the kindling and Sarah provided the ash to kill it.

6) Of course little Annabelle could only fall asleep in his moving cab.

7) His reputation on the team was as a brute, but with the Lennoxes, at home, it was different.

8) It was Sarah Lennox's trust alone he hoped to never fail.

9) It might only be his scars that were visible, but that didn't mean Ironhide lacked them.

10) He really should stop agreeing to help Annabelle with her science projects.

11) He didn't have the biological impulse to breed, but thought he understood.

12) Military wives would never exist on Cybertron.

13) Since he had started his travels, he never thought he'd find home again.

14) He refused to teach Annabelle Cyberton constellations.

15) Cybertronians didn't have DNRs.

16) It unnerved him that humans didn't have guards around their homes.

17) He didn't know if it was rage or pride in his spark when he watched in Lennox in a battle.

18) There were many reasons why life would never be the same again, but he was okay with all of them.

19) He lied when he told Lennox why he stayed, and Lennox knew but didn't bring it up.

20) Sometimes names don't translate well.

21) When a movie scout made the deal to allow them to be extras in the movie as part of the payment for using his land, he made sure to include Ironhide with them to her confusion.

22) Farms were a strange part of the human social economic culture.

23) It was a while since a place had made him feel so...tranquil.

24) The farm was here his heart was, but here was where his soul belonged.

25) There was Before and After, and After was better.

26) Several matching tattoos were a must.

* * *

**A/N:** Told you guys it was coming ^_^ Just like with Zirconium, please feel free which ones you'd like to see expanded first.


	2. Ferrovanadium

**Ferrovanadium**

* * *

It was a while since a place had made him feel so...tranquil.

* * *

hrSpace had always made him edgy. Sure, it was mostly empty but that emptiness also allowed for ships to travel at great speeds due to a reduced amount of obstacles. You might be able to see for long distances, but that didn't prevent a ship from dropping out of warp speed near you and start firing.

Space was not a place for letting your guard down.

Earth was a little different. On Cybertron, they had all developed technology that made their energy readings blend in with that of the planet. No such technology existed on Earth yet. A simple heat scan had them all highly visible in most environments on the planet even if the Cybertronian nature of their radiation was mostly masked. Though, he suspected it wouldn't be long until there was a new invention that quickly had them disperse heat and helped them hide. The humans already had such a technology. Give it an Earth month or two, now that they were partnered with NEST, and the Autobots would have a version just for them.

No, Earth still had him on high alert. Cities were full of heat, he was getting attached to the flesh creatures, and the Cons never stayed down for long.

That was something that had always made them dangerous. Stopping Megatron would not stop the Decepticons - there was always someone willing to step into his place.

But this...this place Lennox was leading him to. It was large expanses of rolling hills and open fields, blue skies and warm sunshine. There was the openness of deep space, without the ability for an enemy to sneak up on you. There was also no cover to hide amongst. You could relax because you would have plenty of time to act if you needed to. And remote sensors were a possibility too.

Here, he could let his guard down.

Dare he say it - this farm was peace. True peace.

* * *

**A/N: Aha! This is finally here! Sorry it's taken so long, but I've been on and off again working on these ficlets for a few months now so I have some stored up. And since I'm slowly posting Zirconium over on Ao3, figured it was time to post one of the new drabbles here. Happy Fourth!**

**As with Zirconium, much of these ficlets are set in the aftermath of the FIRST movie, and first movie only. Mainly because it's my favorite and the one I've seen the most. But also because the relationships are a little fuzzy as the movies go on and things happen.**


	3. Protium

**Protium**

* * *

_Ironhide had the big guns, he had the endurance, but Sarah was the strongest._

* * *

Battling 'Cons was different from his previous assignment. Granted, he had simply a bit of patrolling form time to time, but his engagements with the enemy had been fierce, though brief. Laying down cover fire for an attack or retreat, being on the front lines and charging forward. The battles would fry his nerves because one engagement a day was rarely the case. You had the stress of the unknown and its induced paranoia just driving down a road.

As a part of NEST however, the battles were different. Sure, there was the waiting, but the battles rarely snuck up on him now. Cons didn't lay in wait for him in abandoned buildings - they had their own mission and acted on it. The missions were often times loud, easy to identify, and deploy to. And for those newly arrived and trying to hide? Well, they were easy to track.

He no longer thought in seconds. These new battles were long, no quick in and out. Brief periods of action followed by tense waiting was now hours of jogging and tech logging. They were marathons, not sprints.

Ironhiode had the guns, he was the one who in two quick steps could land a punch. All the Transformers had to worry about was running out of ammo. Humans, well it was stay of the the way, get the equipment in place, and set it up for a shot or two.

He almost preferred the older fights, being in the thick of the firefight, but then he would have missed out on some of the cool things he'd seen. Regardless, fighting was fun. He exchanged high fives and smiles before, during, and after missions.

And then he'd come home with Ironhide, wearing bruises and maybe a couple of cuts, while Ironhide was dented and scratched. Sarah would be standing on the porch, Annabelle in her arms sleeping or awake, and he would see the same look in her eyes every time.

Ironhide had tinted windows. Sarah couldn't' see how beat up or not he was until he exited the cab. Her eyes in the moment before he stepped out always reminded him of how he had felt in Qatar. The tight chest and nauseous feeling of not knowing what was coming. The fear of what it could be. The hope of what she wanted it to be.

He had hated feeling that way about his own life, that's why NEST was so much better, and the though of feeling that way about his family...

He doubted he could do it. He was surprised Sarah could. He was so lucky to have found her.


	4. Thortveitite

**Thortveitite**

* * *

When a movie scout made the deal to allow them to be extras in the movie as part of the payment for using his land, he made sure to include Ironhide with them to her confusion.

* * *

The plot, stupid. The actors, up and coming Disney stars Annabelle was too young to moon over. The entire movie was predictable, with only mediocre graphics, and expected to maybe double it's small production budget. And yet, the day it was released he insisted on seeing it. And when it came out on DVD he bought several copies and invited the entire NEST crew over for a long weekend centered around a Saturday night showing of it projected on the barn's wall.

Ironhide thought he was crazy, he knew that. Sarah thought he was crazy too, but she just rolled her eyes and let him buy a projector while Hide was having suddenly deep conversations with Bumblebee about humans and culture and obsessions.

He was actually quite pleased to learn Bee's confusion about 'just because' transferred to Hide. It was too funny seeing the Topkick's thick face plate wobble with confusion and try to get Sarah to explain things.

Sarah ended up saying _humans were weird and human culture even weirder _that only made Hide frustrated_, _but he felt the same about the Cybertronian living in his garage so he figured they were even.

When everyone was settled in the grass on blankets and car hoods, the movie started. He got excited. The scene filmed on the farm was towards the end, his and his family's extra appearance in a quick establishing shot, but it was exciting to think he, Sarah, Annabelle, and Hide were all together in a movie.

And sure enough, his brief bit of stardom was greeted with hoots from the NEST guys, a punch in the shoulder by Epps, and friendly duel cat-call from Mikaela and Bee' speakers. Sarah beamed and Annabelle pointed to them and said 'didja see' just like the previous four times.

The next morning, as he was setting up tables for an outdoor brunch, Epps asked. "How'd you get the movie people to include Ironhide? He sticks out really bad as the only car in a mass of people."

He shrugged. "I simply said the entire family needed to have an extra part. And that included my truck."

"I'm not your truck," Ironhide grumbled from a few feet away.

"Nope. But you're family."

He got a pleased rumbling in response. Epps just shook his head with a fond, exasperated smile.


End file.
